The present invention is directed to a method and system for providing access to captured multimedia data. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method and system for providing access to a multimedia player of multimedia data captured during exchanges between a user and a server to a multimedia player.
For systems employing interactions between a user and server, it is often desirable to be able to view the interactions, ideally in a manner that is transparent to the user. This is particularly desirable in a context such as sales, customer service, and e-commerce, where interactions between customers and a service provider are important indicators of customer satisfaction.
Attempts have been made to recreate interactions between a user and a server. For example, click stream analysis procedures have been used to recreate interactions between a web user and a web service provider. This type of procedure is analogous to reviewing and analyzing the script to a movie. While this procedure reveals some information about the interaction between the server and the user, it does not provide a clear tangible picture of special effects, the environment, chemistry between the user and the server, etc.
Other attempts have been made to replay recorded interactions between a server and a user. However, these attempts are typically implemented at the server and are thus suitable only for a particular type of server. The format into which the data is recorded is typically not accessible by a large number of users using conventional servers. Also, the recorded exchanges often contain multimedia data, e.g., text and audio, which needs to be synchronized.
In addition, these approaches typically do not distinguish between interactions that are considered important and interactions that are not important. Thus, a lot of time and resources are wasted on replaying unimportant recorded interactions.
Also, it may be important for users to be notified when certain events occur, e.g., when certain data is recorded. In addition, it may be useful to annotate recorded interactions upon playback.
There is thus a need for a technique for providing access to multimedia data captured during exchanges between and a web server and a user. There is also a need for providing for notification to users of event occurrence and to provide of annotation of recorded data.